a whole new journey
by theliesofthepuriesthearts
Summary: Alu has grown up on her own with enough problems as it is.never knowing bout her parents..love and friends.What she doesnt know that one morning after one of her worst nites she find out almost about everything and more...read to find out! ReViEw PlZ!
1. problems

1

At home in her room;I know we've known each other forever but I've always..."Oh what am I doing?" Alu balls up the paper. "It's no use he'd never love me...or like me at that." She thinks to herself.

"Hey Alu what are you up to?" Says Alus' best friend Fayra while rustling Alus hair. Fayra has always been there for Alu, ever since her parents died. Fayra became her only family.

"Hmm? Oh nothing much Fayra." Says Alu while she stuffs the paper into her pocket hoping she didn't notice. "Well Aeon is on his way so get ready" Says Fayra demanding as ever.

"Yeah Okay" Said Alu as she got up to get her jacket.

"Hey Alu, do you think Aeon and me would be good together?" "Alu stopped dead in her tracks and looked down.

"Of course, y-you two would be great. "Stuttered Alu.

"You think so?!" said Fayra turning around to face Alu. She only saw Alu from behind but knew something was wrong. "Alu? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, I'm going to wait outside." She said grabbing her jacket. Still looking down she walked out the door and bumping into no other than "Ow...oh Aeon..I'm sorry" said Alu as she gazed into Aeons' glowing red eyes. He was one of the best looking vampires she's ever seen.

"It's ok...here I got this for you.." Aeon said as he handed her a wrapped rectangular box saying Happy Birthday. "For me?... Oh I practically forgot." She thought to herself.

"Thanks Aeon."

"Oh you don't have to open it now but..."

"Hey Alu, oh Aeon you're here!" said Fayra interrupting like always.

"Hey Fayra" Aeon said very plainly.

"Lets all go then" said Fayra looping into Aeons arm.

On the way to the forest where they always go for Alus birthday. Alu couldn't help but feel she didn't belong there. She would glance over at Fayra see how much she liked Aeon. But Alu felt as though she.. Felt more than like towards Aeon. She kept to herself though just thinking.

"We're finally here" said Aeon.

"Just like old times" said Fayra.

"Yeah" Alu agreed.

"Hey I'll be right back!" Said Fayra as she ran off and gone in a blink of an eye. That's the advantage of being a demon. Of course vampires are just as fast if not faster.

"Hey you still have the gift with you?" said Aeon.

"Hmm? Oh yeah it's right here" she said pulling it out.

"Open it" said Aeon a little eagerly.

"Ok" Alu tore off the wrapping and came to a box, she opened it, "It's a necklace..it's beautiful." Aeon walked slowly up to Alu taking the necklace. "What are you doing?" said Alu confused and shy with him so close.

"Wait" Aeon said as he went behind her and softly put the necklace on her. "There." Alu grabbed one of the little trinkets on the necklace.

"Thank you" she said looking down.

"Now there's something I want you to do" Aeon said turning Alu around.

"What is it?"

"Well..never mind...maybe later Fayra is coming."

"Look guys remember these?" Said Fayra while showing some red kind of berries or fruit.

"Hey where did you find these?" said Alu happily.

"A little secret spot I have, here" said Fayra as she handed some to Aeon and Alu. They both thanked her and snacked on the little tasty fruits. "Is it me or do they taste better than before?" asked Fayra.

"It's you." said Alu smiling.

"Hey!" said Fayra while throwing a berry. First one, then two, then all out war of berries. In several minutes everyone was laid out on the green grass, panting, and covered in red juices from the berries. They decided they needed to clean up and get ready to go. While washing up at the river nearby Alu noticed her necklace was gone.

"Oh my god, MY NECKLACE! where'd it go?" said Alu as she left even faster than Fayra.

"I should go help" said Aeon about to leave.

"No" said Fayra grabbing Aeons' hand...

"Wha-" Aeon was cut off by Fayras' lips

"Ok i found.." Alus' froze she didnt know what to do but run away from this site.So she ran to where she felt safe at.Home.

"Just as I thought he'd never love or like me... I'm so stupid to think he was even a little interested in me. Fayra and him are perfect...it wouldn't be right for me and Aeon to be together now..." Thought Alu hugging her knees as tears fell down her cheeks. Alu ended up crying herself to sleep only to deal with what was coming in the morning.

Morning

"Mmm" moaned Alu. Alu rubbed her eyes seeing a blurry object. "What is..huh?... AHHH!!" Alu screamed facing a strange tall woman, skinny and long darkish brown hair.

"Ow not so loud will you?"

"Who are you?" questioned Alu. The lady stood up and dusted herself off

"The name is Silia, you could say I'm like your guardian, or informer."

"Silia?, my guardian?... What is going on?"

"Well your parents-."

"My parents!?, is this some kind of sick joke?! They're dead!"

"I know maybe if you listen Alu.."

"How do you know my name!?"

"LISTEN!" the evilness in her voice right then and there gave chills down Alus' back. Silia regained her posture.

"Ok now that I've got your attention. Your parents before they died, I was to watch you if anything happened to them, and to tell you what happened." Alus eyes widened..

"What happened?" thoughts crossed in and out of Alus head of why now with everything happening.

"Your parents didn't die normally, they were murdered"

"What?! By who?!"

"That's unsure to be honest, since no one really witnessed it."

"Why?!" Why now?" said Alu so lost.

"Because my job is also to tell you that you have incredible powers, when your 15th birthday passed. Now you must put them to use."

"Powers? Use of them?"

"Yes there's a plot...to separate the main races" said Silia sternly.

"What? No...wait why is this my problem?"

"Because you're probably the only one who can stop them."

"Me?" asked Alu.

"You, the few of vampires and demons combined."

"Fine, do you know who they are?" said Alu as she laid back against her bed corner.

"I hear it's a vampire and demon, their names I believe are Darren and Naime." Said Silia.

"So am I supposed to go after them alone?"

"Of course not silly you have your friends" Silia laughed.

"Yeah, my friends." said Alu sadly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Silia, worried.

"No I'm fine I just have a headache from all this I gotta go for a walk." Said Alu as she got up to leave.

"Okay I'll be here waiting for your return." As Silia sat down in a chair, there was a swift sound as she walked out, someone was listening. But Alu didn't really care at the moment. Alu walked down the dirt path, the wind blowing in her hair. It was sad how one day she would have to say goodbye to all this. And to interrupt her peacefulness.

"Hey Alu where'd you go last night?" Asked Fayra.

"No where" said Alu.

Did you go home?

"What if I did?"

"Are you okay?"

"NO, I'm not ok?" This guardian I never knew about pops out of nowhere telling me my parents were murdered! And that I have to-no only I can save the main races from being separated" Shouted Alu.

"What are you talking about?" said Fayra scared and confused.

"Nothing, I need to be alone"said Alu disappearing like that.

"Alu! UGH!" Fayra stormed off in the opposite direction.

"She hasn't changed a bit that Fayra a little more naive though" thought Silia as she watched the twos conversation. "She holds in so much, she need to know how to control herself..She'll learn soon enough." Silia returned to Alus' home just in case she returned there.


	2. just the beginning

At lake Shinkun

Alu gave a long sigh and sat on a tree stump. "A vampire and demon eh who would of guessed" thought Alu as she grabbed a few pebbles from beneath her. "Why couldn't it be another vampire and demon? Why me?" She asked herself as she skipped a pebble across the lake. Alu continued to skip pebbles when someone appeared beside her.

"What she ever do to you?" Alu looked to see who had spoken. Aeon. Alu figured he was talking about Fayra with the incident earlier.

"She didn't do nothing, Fayra just doesn't under-"

"Whoa easy I was talking about the lake" said Aeon smiling.

"Oh" said Alu a little embarrassed "nothing I was just trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn't think."

"Really? I usually come here so I can think."

"Yeah well you probably don't have problems like mine."

"Well your probably right." agreed Aeon.

"Aeon I don't know what im going to do" said Alu

"About what?"

"Everything, life you know?"

"What do you mean?"

Alus' ears twitched. "What do you want now?"

"Huh" Aeon said very confused.

"Well at least I know you have good hearing." said Silia as she walked out of the shadows.

"Hmpf, like I said before what do you want now?"

"Hey Alu who is she?" asked Aeon.

"Aeon! My my how you have grown, so Alu is he your boyfriend now?" Asked Silia.

Aeon and Alu both looked down and blushed.

"No he's not" said Alu a little coldly and sadly at the same time.

"Oh, well im sorry, but Aeon my name is Silia." said Silia as she introduced herself.

"Um how does she know my name Alu?" whispered Aeon.

Alu mentally laughed at how she basically asked the same thing.

"She's my guardian or whatever so she knows who I've hanged or hang out with I guess" explained Alu.

"I see, but if she's your guardian why does she show up now?" asked Aeon.

"Can't really explain it, ask her" said Alu.

"Well" said Aeon as he looked at Silia impatiently.

Silia spent about 5 minutes explaining to Aeon of what her duties were and so on. As she said in conclusion.

"Now I have to train her."

"What? Wait you never said anything about training." said Alu.

"Well you didn't expect to know how to use your powers immediately did you?" asked Silia.

"No but-"

"No buts lets get to it missy" said Silia very demanding. After Alus' huffing and puffing Alu finally agreed and Aeon left so they could train in peace.

The training!

Silia got in her serious mode ready to give directions. "Ok Alu first I want you to close your eyes and relax."said Silia.

Alu did as Silia said as soon as Alu was relaxed she said ok.

"Ok do you remember the tree in front of you?"

"Yeah"

"Well I want you to imagine it in your head only the tree."

"Ok?" said Alu waiting for her next instructions.

"I now want you to imagine yourself in front of the tree as you are now"

Alu didn't know where Silia was going with all this but she did as she said.

"Now imagine you disappearing from the spot your at now and reappearing next to the tree" instructed Silia. "After you've done that open your eyes."

Alu opened her eyes looking blankly at Silia.

"Ok now the real training" said Silia.

"The real training?" asked Alu confused.

"You have to do what you imagined."

"That doesn't seem so hard" said Alu about to close her eyes.

"No, without closing your eyes"

"Ok whatever you say"

Alu focused on the tree for minutes that felt like hours. But she didn't move an inch anywhere.

"I don't get it, I'm not moving." said Alu frustrated.

"Not as easy as it seemed huh?" said Silia smirking. "Just imagine yourself there at the tree with your eyes open, like daydreaming."

Alu tried again concentrating with all her heart and power when she felt a pull like her body just moved really fast. She looked at the tree, she was closer! But not next to the tree.

Good next time let's get even closer" said Silia.

"Ok" said Alu with new determination.

Hours passed. As each hour passed she made more progress, little by little. But it was still progress. Until...

"I DID IT!" shouted Alu happily as she jumped by the tree.

"Great! Now get rest for tomorrow." said Silia

"Tomorrow?"

"We're not finished yet Alu."

Just as Alu thought she was getting somewhere and this was coming to an end. She had to wake up to more training. Alu sighed and went home to rest.


	3. just some info

1

Ok this is not a chap. This is to inform anyone who might be lost. Ok if you couldn't tell Alu is a vamp. And demon. Aeon is a vamp. Fayra is a demon. Alu can change moods kinda easily she pretends to act certain way is a better way of saying it. Then aeon he's the guy both fayra and alu like obviously, but who's to know who he really likes(you think you know? Review and tell me lol) and he's a little mysterious. Fayra well gosh what can I say about her. She's smarter than you think. But you'll find that out later. But I have pics of both fayra and alu on a site that you'll find it if you go to my profile. As for aeon he has glasses shortish longish hair that's silver and red eyes..he looks really cool - . But Silia you know what she looks like, tall skinny long brownish hair. Naime and Darren I'll inform you about them when I get to that part, I know what they look like just don't want to tell you until you know about them or get to read oh you know what I mean. - ... And you'll get to know what Alu's parents look like later... Oh but wait til you meet aeons daddy going to be a shock yes sirry lol ok I be quiet..I'll let you guess on that one . ha I got you didnt I you don't get to meet fayras or aeons parents or do you hmmm im so ebil..ok if you have any more questions just review ok?


End file.
